


don't fall, neku!

by himawari (doesntmeanathing)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: ...i mean author ships em, But he's realizing that's exactly what josh wants, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joshua's general disregard for human life, Lowercase, M/M, Neku actually wants to kill Joshua, but i obstinately refuse to edit my shit so, but technically not the focus of this fic, may be garbage XDXD, non-slash, now its the day after, so he's pointedly trying to ignore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntmeanathing/pseuds/himawari
Summary: joshua's hobbies include pissing neku off.





	don't fall, neku!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hiking
> 
> same story as my previous fic. i wrote this instead of sleeping, didn't have the energy to post, and pushed it to tomorrow.

he stares down at the rocks tumbling into a steep, jagged valley. he can barely make out the heads of other hikers over the tall grass. it looks like a long, rough drop.

he lifts his head up to the moody redhead marching in front of him, feeling the urge to comment on it.

"it would be awfully easy to push you off the side of this cliff, huh?" he says, not fighting back the smile. he doesn't necessarily relish neku's death, but there's a simple pleasure in riling him up that he cannot deny himself.

neku doesn't miss a beat when he says, "kill me and i'll purposefully get myself erased."

he's noticed neku has developed a thicker skin to his taunts. he'll have to dig deeper if he wants a reaction.

"aww, neku, i wouldn't let you get erased!"

predictably, he sees neku tense. he doesn't like it when joshua compromises his choices, and it never fails to make that temper of his flare.

"and yet you're fine with pushing me off a cliff," neku grumbles.

for a moment, he thought neku would turn around snap at him, but boringly, he just complains under his breath and walks faster. _wow,_ neku. way to sell yourself as a fun, interesting, and _exciting_ person.

still, he can see neku's patience rip at the seams. he just has to tug a little more at the string, and neku will fall apart.

"exactly. you mortals' deaths are meaningless to me. i can just resurrect you whenever, after all," joshua expresses his apathy, knowing how much neku hates his flippant attitude toward their lives.

he waits for neku to balloon— spin and point an angry finger at him. he expects a passionate display about how he shouldn't play god with their lives ( as though he can play with their lives any way else ); respect and don't meddle. neither happen, and neku carries on as though joshua didn't say a thing.

he frowns. he knows neku heard him— there's not any other sounds except their footsteps and the occasional bird; and the distance between them isn't so chasmal that neku simply didn't catch what he said. ignoring him is now neku's strategy? it makes joshua pout for a few minutes before he resolves to stir a reaction from neku yet.

he grins.

neku is going to regret ignoring him.

**Author's Note:**

> not rlly in the way of context tbh. I guess joshua just decided to drag neku out of his house and suggested hiking for some god awful reason? (that's why neku is moody rn)


End file.
